Jalousie entre idoles
by HirotoEtMoi56
Summary: (Lemon) Seiji rend visite à Kilari, mais le père était trop méfiant. Plus tard Hiroto les surpris en train de s'embrasser...


La jalousie entre idoles

Kilari se réveilla, un beau jour d'été, en pleine vacance. Il était 09h10. Elle prit son petit-déjeuner, toujours aussi gourmande, elle mangea au moins deux cent crêpes. Elle entendit une sonnerie qui venait de sa porte, son père ouvrit la porte. C'était Seiji Hiwatari qui voulu rendre visite à Kilari.

« - Bonjour, qui êtes-vous ? demanda le père de Kilari.

- Bonjour monsieur Tsukishima, je suis Seiji, un ami de votre fille, Kilari ! répondit Seiji.

- Ah ! Que lui voulez-vous ?! dit le père en changeant de ton.

- Lui parler ! Puis-je entrer ? » demanda Seiji.

Le père de Kilari le regarda avec méfiance, le regardant bien si il n'avait pas une mauvaise attention derrière la tête. Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, il se poussa pour laisser entrer le jeune homme. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre de Kilari.

« - Kilari ? Il y a quelqu'un pour toi ! cria le père de Kilari.

- Oui ! Entre ! répondit Kilari.

- Salut m... Kilari ! crie Seiji.

- Salut SEIJI ! dit Kilari joyeuse.

- Bon, je vous laisse ! » dit le père.

Mais comme son père était trop méfiant, il resta derrière la porte.

Il écouta.

« - Il est partit ? demanda discrètement Seiji.

- Oui je crois ! répondu Kilari.

- Bien... Comment vas-tu, trésor ? Demanda Seiji en embrassent Kilari.

- Bien et toi, mon cœur ? » répondit Kilari.

Quand le père entendit ces mots, il ouvrit la porte en là claquant violemment. Il cria:

« - NE TOUCHE PAS A MA FILLE ! »

Il prit violemment sa fille vers lui.

« - Pap- commençe Kilari.

- Qui ES-TU ?! Qui ES-TU pour Kilari ? » coupe son père.

Seiji était très nerveux, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se tourna vers Kilari. Elle était effreyée et elle tremblait. Seiji reprit son calme, il ne devait pas montrer sa panique, sinon Kilari serait plus effrayée.

« - Je crois qu'il y a un petit malentendu, commença Seiji, Kilari et moi répétions une scène, nous allions tourner un film bientôt ! »

Le père lâcha Kilari, soulagé.

« - Ah ! Désolé, je me suis emporté. Bienvenu dans cette maison... Seiji, c'est ça ? répondit le père.

- Oui ! Répondit-il.

- Je vais vous faire des crêpes, je reviens ! »

Il descendit tandis que Kilari tomba dans les bras de Seiji.

« - On l'a échappé belle ! fit remarquer Kilari.

- Oui, on devrait sortir d'ici...

- Tu as raison ! » répondit-elle.

Sur ces mots, ils sortirent dehors et s'assirent sur un banc. Kilari regarda passionnément Seiji qui la regarda aussi.

« - Seiji, je t'aime de tout mon cœur ! Déclara Kilari.

- Moi aussi, ma princesse ! »

Ils s'échangeaient un baiser. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, un garçon brun à capuche bleu les regardait, choqué.

Ce garçon était: Hiroto Kazama !

« - Mais ?! COMMENT OSES-TU ?! dit le brun.

- Ne t'énerve pas ! dit Seiji.

- Hiroto... Ne te fâche pas, c'est juste que... Nous sortons ensemble... Ça te pose un problème ? demande Kilari.

- BIEN SUR QUE O... EUH, JE VEUX DIRE NON ! » crie Hiroto.

Hiroto lance un regard noir à Seiji et puis partit. Seiji lui courra après en criant: « - HIROTO REVIENT ! »

Le blond attrapa son ami par le bras.

« - Je suis désolé... Je sais que tu l'aimes... dit Seiji avec une voix triste.

- Seiji... » commença Hiroto en retournant.

Kilari arriva, au moment où Hiroto prononça ces mots:

« - Ça fait un moment que je le savais... Seiji, je crois... Que...

- Que ?

- Ne te fou pas de moi, mais je... Je T'AIME ! Voilà, je l'ai dit... déclara Hiroto.

- HEIN ?! TU AS DIS QUOI HIROTO ?! Non... J'ai dû mal entendre... Tu aime Seiji ?! dit Kilari en commençant à pleurer.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, Hiroto ?! demanda Seiji choqué.

- … Et bien SI tu vois... répondu Hiroto.

- Tu... TU NE PEUX PAS ME VOLER SEIJI, HIROTO ! IL EST A MOI ! cria Kilari en pleurant, puis se mit à courir.

- KILARI ?! cria brusquement Seiji.

- Tu n'as qu'à là REJOINDRE ! cria Hiroto.

- Écoute Hiroto... Je t'aime beaucoup... Mais pour moi, c'est de l'amitié... C'est Kilari que j'aime... Et... De plus... Je ne veux pas rendre Kilari triste... Car, elle m'aime, et je l'aime ! répondit Seiji.

- Je vois... Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser... Seiji, je quitte le groupe.

- QUOI ?! COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ?! Tu es tombé sur le tête !? dit Seiji en étant gravement choqué.

-Désolé... Mais mon choix restera comme ça... répondu Hiroto.

- … TRES BIEN ! TU N'AS QU'A TE CASSER ! J'AIME TROP KILARI POUR LA PERDRE ! cria Seiji en pleurant.

- OUAIS, ABANDONNE MOI POUR CETTE CRUCHE QUE TU CONNAIT DEPUIS SEULEMENT SIX MOIS ! ET ABANDONNE TON MEILLEUR AMI QUE TU CONNAIT DEPUIS TOUJOURS ! ALLEZ VOUS MARIER ET FAITES BEAUCOUP D'ENFANTS SURTOUT ! cria Hiroto.

- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, c'est TOI qui a quitté notre groupe ! »

Hiroto se mit à pleurer.

« - J'espère que... Tu allais me retenir...

- Je... Suis désolé... J'ai été un peu dur... Mais... Tu vois, avec Kilari se n'est pas qu'un simple coup de foudre... On s'aiment VRAIMENT ELLE ET MOI ! … Et... Je ne veux pas que tu quitte le groupe... Ça me fait mal... S'il te plaît, reste dans le groupe, ne t'en va pas ! J'aime chanté à tes côtés... Je veux que l'on reste les meilleurs amis du monde ! Mais laisse-moi aimer Kilari ! Je t'en pris ! déclara Seiji.

- Je... Ne... Peux pas... C'est trop douloureux de te voir avec Kilari... »

Une larme s'échappa des yeux d'Hiroto.

« - Hiroto... Ne pleure pas... dit avec beaucoup de tristesse Seiji.

- Je veux continuer à chanter avec toi... Mais savoir que tu es avec Kilari me souffrir... Si je pars, je ne souffrirais pas ! Mais je veux chanter à tes côtés !

- Il suffit alors que... commença Seiji.

- Que ?

- Que tu tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre...

- … Mais de qui ? … dit Hiroto.

- Ben, d'une fille de ton âge !

- Pffff... Je t'aime trooop... répondit Hiroto.

- ARRETE ! Oublis-moi un peu et penser à une fille que t'aime bien ! Répondu Seiji.

- … Kilari ?

- AH NON ! CA C'EST MA FEMME ! Une autre ?! dit Seiji.

- Pff... T'es en train de me forcer à aimer quelqu'un d'autre... Et je connaît pas d'autre fille !

- Il y a Erina sinon ! répondit de nouveau Seiji.

- C'est qui elle ? J'là connais ?

- Sinon, tu peux participer à des émissions qui font connaître l'amour !

- Mais t'es pas bien ! Et puis quoi encore ! répondit Hiroto.

- Ben... Alors tu te débrouille à trouver quelqu'un que tu aimes bien ! répondu Seiji.

- Oh, et puis bref, ça m'ennuie ! Et va rejoindre Kilari. Elle dois être en train de déprimer... Comme d'ab'... » répondit Hiroto.

Sur ces mots Seiji dit au revoir à son ami, et partit à la recherche de Kilari. Après quelques minutes, il l'a trouvé assise sur un banc en train de pleurer. Il s'approcha en lui disant:

« - Pleure plus, ma Kilari... !

- Il... T'a dit quoi, Hiroto... ? répondit Kilari en levant lentement la tête.

- Il va essayer de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Ne t'en fais pas !

- Et... Votre groupe... Il reste, j'espère ?! dit Kilari inquiète.

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fait pas !

- Tu reste avec moi ? … Pour toujours... ? dit Kilari en séchant ses larmes.

- Bien sûr ! Je t'aime Kilari ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent, puis Seiji invita Kilari, dans son palace. Seiji appela son taxis privée, qui les conduisit chez Kilari pour qu'elle puisse prévenir sa famille, et qu'elle prenne quelques affaires... Ils redescendirent, montèrent dans le taxis, et direction: le palace de Seiji !

Ils passèrent une excellente fin de journée, puis vers 00:00 Seiji fit danser Kilari dans la cour du bal. C'était un grand moment de joie pour tout les deux. Puis se fit le moment d'aller se coucher, Kilari dormait dans une chambre grande et luxueuse. Tandis que Seiji dormais dans la pièce à côté. Kilari en nuisette, n'arrivais pas à s'endormir. Alors, elle se leva sans faire de bruit, sortit de sa chambre et alla dans la chambre à côté. Elle ouvrit là porte, et là elle vit Seiji torse nu sur son lit, il n'avait pas mit sa couverture car il faisait trop chaud. Elle se dirigea vers son lit, et lui caressa ses cheveux affectueusement. Il ouvra les yeux, et vit Kilari assise en nuisette à côté de lui, il rougit un peu et dit:

« - Qu'y a t-il, mon cœur ? dit-il avec un sourire sur le côté tout en regardant le corps de Kilari.

- Je, commença t-elle en rougissant avec le sourire que lui lançait Seiji et le fait qu'il est torse nu et elle en nuisette, n'arrive pas à m'endormir... Puis-je... Dormir avec toi … ? demande Kilari rouge de rouge.

- Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je refuser ? » répondit Seiji en se décalant un peu pour là laisser s'installer.

Kilari s'installa à côté de Seiji délicatement en rougissant de plus vive ! Seiji là regardant de plus belle, souriant. Il caressa avec beaucoup d'amour, de douceur et d'affection dans cette caresse, qui fit frissonner tous le corps de la jeune fille. Kilari lui caressa son torse avec ses fins doigts avec le même amour, même douceur... Seiji était excité, il dessina avec ses doigts agiles, la poitrine de Kilari, puis descend jusqu'à ses hanches, ce qui excita Kilari... Kilari elle aussi caressa le long de son torse et arriva sur son caleçon, puis descend plus bas, sur l'endroit intime de Seiji. Seiji se mit à gémir de plaisir, Kilari déposa des petits baisers sur le torse de Seiji avec une douceur infinie...

Ils passèrent une excellente fin de nuit en douceur, et remplie d'amour...

Fin !

Message de l'auteur: Voilàààààààààààà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Désolé de ne pas avoir finis ma partie lemon, mais je vais vous laissez imaginer la suite ! ;)

Mettez des commentaires, s'il vous plaît !

Merci d'avance.

HirotoEtMoi56.


End file.
